


Sweep the streets I used to own

by HikaruRyu



Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, What-If, Wingfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2014; Dean ha detto sì a Michael, ma Lucifer ha vinto comunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep the streets I used to own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/gifts).



> Scritta sul prompt 72. [Settantadue](http://i.imgur.com/U00j4.jpg) della [mia cartellina](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/151151.html) per [Maritombola #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49706.html) di [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Il titolo è un verso di [Viva la Vida](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE) ~~di Michael~~ dei Coldplay.

Il vento fischiava e ululava, mulinando nella concavità della pietra, mentre l’acqua picchiettava sulle rocce nude, pioveva dall’altura in una cascata furiosa e solenne, per poi schiantarsi sul letto del fiume, scorrendo via. Tutto ciò che restava di Detroit, seppellita sotto la furia dei diluvi, spaccata dai terremoti, soffocata dagli alberi.  
L’edera cresceva tra le macerie dei grattaceli, le strade sgretolate erano sparite sotto strati di rocce e terra, e le carcasse d’auto spazzate via dai tornado. Un nuovo Eden.  
Michael chiuse gli occhi, le orecchie assordate dal ruggito della cascata, il liquido gelido che scorreva lungo le sue spalle – le spalle di Dean Winchester –, tracciando i contorni di un corpo che solo di recente iniziava ad essergli familiare.  
Il freddo era una sensazione buona, forte, concreta; perfettamente percettibile anche attraverso il suo tramite. Allontanava i pensieri, i ricordi, li congelava.  
Inclinò la testa indietro e l’acqua precipitò lungo il suo collo, dita di ghiaccio che irrigidivano i muscoli, indurivano i capezzoli, sollevavano i peli sulle braccia e sulle gambe in un’ondata di pelle d’oca. Non percepì il soffice battito d’ali alla sua sinistra – non con l’udito, almeno –, ma quando aprì gli occhi suo fratello era lì, il corpo imponente di Sam Winchester fasciato da un abito bianchissimo, i capelli soffici scintillanti sotto il sole.  
Michael lo osservò tra le ciglia bagnate e pesanti, respirando piano. Faceva male. Faceva ancora male essere così vicini; perché lo erano, sì, ma era tutta una questione di spazio _fisico_. Non c’era altro.  
Lo sguardo di Lucifer seguì lo scorrere dell’acqua su di lui, in una carezza oscena e palpabile, e l’arcangelo vide i suoi occhi cangiare, tingersi di bramosia, assottigliarsi, possessivi.  
«Voltati» ordinò il Diavolo e Michael sentì l’incantesimo che lo imprigionava stringersi dolorosamente attorno ai suoi polsi, in un bruciante avvertimento; poteva quasi vedere le catene di luce che lo incarceravano e lo legavano a suo fratello, al suo volere.  
Considerò per un momento l’idea di opporsi. Avrebbe potuto, forse. Non aveva mai davvero tentato di spezzare l’incantesimo, perché in fondo non gli importava. Non gli importava di non essere più al comando del Paradiso e non gli importava di essere legato, perché quello era Lucifer. E Dio non c’era.  
Sì girò, dandogli una visione più ampia, non solo il fianco e il profilo del volto, ma un prospetto completo ricalcato dall’acqua.  
Lucifer lo voleva così: completamente nudo, sempre. Era un capriccio, un comando che forse mirava ad umiliarlo. Per Michael non era una problema; non si era mai vergognato del suo aspetto, meno che mai di quello di un corpo che non era davvero il suo, ma solo il vessillo della sua vera forma. E suo fratello avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Probabilmente lo voleva svestito solo perché fosse più facilmente accessibile.  
Lucifer mangiò con gli occhi ogni lembo del suo corpo e sorrise compiaciuto – la bocca che si piegava da un lato, animando il viso – nell’osservare il suo membro irrigidirsi, sollevarsi tra i peli scuri, in un chiaro segno d’apprezzamento. Camminò lentamente verso di lui, fino a raggiungerlo sotto la furia della cascata, che gli appiccicò l’abito addosso e i capelli alle guance.  
«Spogliami» disse, ad un soffio dal suo naso.  
Di nuovo le manette si strinsero in ammonimento, obbligandolo l’arcangelo a sollevare le mani e sbottonare la giacca, spingerla giù dalle sue spalle ampie, tirare la camicia fuori dai pantaloni. Osservò le proprie dita – le dita lunghe di Dean, trapuntate di lentiggini – nel momento in cui cominciò ad aprire quest’ultima, risalendo dal basso verso l’alto, e Lucifer ghermì i suoi capelli, obbligandolo a sollevare il volto. Poi affondò la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Michael chiuse gli occhi, stordito dalla sensazione – da _tutte_ le sensazioni: l’acqua gelida, il respiro tremante di suo fratello, la saliva calda, i vestiti ruvidi contro la propria pelle –, poi riprese a spogliarlo alla cieca, lasciando perdere la camicia per infilare una mano dentro i suoi pantaloni, stringendo il suo sesso bollente. Lucifer ansimò e lo tirò più vicino a sé.  
«In ginocchio» ringhiò, premendo i palmi sulle sue spalle, e lui si lasciò spingere in basso.  
Strattonò la cintura e fece saltare le cuciture, tirando gli abiti in basso. Il pene duro scattò subito fuori, colpendogli una guancia, ma l’arcangelo lo ignorò mentre rimuoveva con pazienza scarpe e calzini, finendo di spogliarlo. Sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi del fratello, solo perché sapeva che gli piaceva vederlo lì, ai suoi piedi, e Lucifer fece un verso di gola, chiudendo di più le dita tra i suoi capelli e spingendogli il volto sul suo uccello.  
Michael aprì la bocca e lo prese tutto, in un unico respiro, fino alla base, abbassando le ciglia incrostate d’acqua. E l’altro affondò nella sua gola, prepotente, rude, così forte che se lui fosse stato umano sarebbe soffocato. L’arcangelo invece gemette, premendo la lingua contro le vene in rilievo, stringendo le labbra sulla sua circonferenza e graffiandolo delicatamente con i denti. Deglutì attorno al glande e il fratello venne, gettando il volto indietro, sotto lo scroscio della cascata.  
Lucifer lo tirò su e si avventò sulle sue labbra rosse, il pene ancora duro che sfregava contro il suo, le dita artigliate alle sue natiche. Michael gli spinse i capelli lontano dal volto, tirandolo a sé e sospirando piano, intrecciando la lingua alla sua in piccole scariche di Grazia, seme e saliva.  
Le mani del fratello lo sollevarono di peso e, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, lui chiuse le gambe attorno alla sua vita, sentendo la punta del suo sesso premere per entrare. La gravità fece il resto, piantandolo sul suo uccello, e l’arcangelo abbandonò indietro il capo, l’acqua gelida che scorreva lungo il suo collo, fermandosi nell’avvallamento tra i loro corpi.  
Le spinte di Lucifer erano secche, possessive, e Michael riaprì gli occhi per incontrare il suo sguardo. Era così tutte le volte: c’era rabbia sul volto di suo fratello, bisogno di rivendicazione. E se poteva essere sensato la prima volta, quando l’aveva appena sconfitto ed asservito al suo volere, ora cominciava semplicemente a lasciarlo perplesso.  
Michael si strinse di più alle sue spalle, dolore e piacere che lo distraevano, ma pressò le labbra contro la sua tempia, in un gesto gentile, calmante, facendogli perdere il ritmo. Lucifer lo strattonò sul suo membro, ma rimase immobile, scostando appena il volto; accigliato, stupito, nervoso.  
Lui inclinò la testa, studiandolo in silenzio.  
«Puoi parlare, Michael» disse allora suo fratello. «Non ti ho mai ordinato il contrario» gli ricordò.  
«Non avevo niente da dire» rispose semplicemente l’arcangelo, cosa che – per qualche motivo – fece incazzare l’amante ancora di più.  
Lucifer uscì bruscamente da lui, lo mise giù e lo spinse di faccia contro le rocce umide, dietro lo scroscio della cascata, poi affondò di nuovo nel suo corpo, artigliando le sue anche. «Dammele. Tirale fuori, Michael» ordinò e questi ringhiò quando l’incantesimo fece esplodere le ali dalla sua schiena, dispiegandole – bianche e immense – sotto l’acqua gelata.  
Ogni spinta di Lucifer era Grazia che apriva in due il suo corpo, ghiaccio che risaliva le sue viscere, provocando la sua, che pulsava e bruciava e stringeva, intrappolandolo, trattenendolo, divorandolo.  
L’arcangelo ansimò e la terra cantò in risonanza, mentre le mani del fratello scorrevano tra le sue piume, accarezzando e tirando. La sua presa scivolava sulla pietra bagnata, le unghie grattarono via il muschio soffice quando tentò di appigliarsi a qualcosa, aprendo di più la gambe per cercare un po’ di stabilità. E in qualche modo Lucifer si piantò ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, facendogli esplodere una luce bianchissima dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
Michael gemette il suo nome, in enochiano, e la roccia vibrò attorno a loro, l’acqua pianse. Suo fratello si chinò a mordere il suo collo, le prime vertebre che spuntavano sotto la sua nuca, tirando tra i denti le piume sottili all’attaccatura delle ali, e lui tremò tra le sue braccia.  
Ma all’improvviso l’amante si scostò, abbandonandolo contro la nuda roccia e, quando l’arcangelo si voltò, lo vide oltrepassare la cascata. Lo seguì, accigliato, e non appena superò il muro d’acqua trovo il fratello a un passo da sé, poi questi si lasciò andare all’indietro, verso il letto del fiume. Michael gli afferrò un braccio, fulmineo, e il peso dell’altro lo trascinò giù; non voleva mai più – _mai più, Padre_ – vedere Lucifer cadere.  
Sprofondarono sotto la superficie per diversi metri, piume bianche e piume nere che fluttuavano, intrecciate, nessun bisogno di respirare, corpi bollenti che si cercavano nell’acqua gelida.  
Fu il vortice stesso della cascata a spingerli di nuovo verso l’alto e l’arcangelo riemerse con il corpo del fratello stretto addosso, le sue ali corvine – perfettamente asciutte – che lo sfioravano seducenti, strappandogli piccoli fremiti, i suoi capelli bagnati che gli piovevano addosso. Cercò la sua bocca e Lucifer avvinghiò le gambe lunghissime ai suoi fianchi, stringendolo in una morsa quasi dolorosa.  
«Scopami» ansimò e Michael lo spinse di schiena su una roccia e lo fece, schiacciandolo tra il suo petto e la pietra quasi fino a soffocarlo.  
Gli morse il collo, una spalla, il petto, mentre forzava il suo corpo strettissimo. Le ali del fratello erano scomparse, per una pura questione di comodità, e per un momento lui si pentì di averlo calcato contro la roccia.  
Incontrò quegli occhi cangianti, verdi e azzurri tra il muschio e l’acqua, e c’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui erano ancora così pieni di rabbia e rancore.  
«Liberami» disse Michael, fermandosi, immobile e incuneato dentro di lui.  
«Muoviti» ribatté l’altro, facendo sfrigolare l’incantesimo.  
L’arcangelo resistette, ignorando l’odore di bruciato quando i polsi cominciarono a ustionarsi. «Appena avrai sciolto l’incantesimo» rispose atono.  
«Non ti libererò _mai_ , Michael. Mai più» scandì il fratello, tirando i suoi capelli, con voce dolce e incongrua. «Sei mio, ora. Il mio arcangelo, il mio Principe, e farai tutto ciò che _io_ voglio».  
Le labbra di Michael tremolarono, prima di distendersi in un sorriso. Era a tanto così dal ridergli in faccia.  
«Lo trovi divertente?» disse Lucifer, piccato.  
«Mi chiedo quale sia la novità, in effetti».  
Il Diavolo sembrava indignato. «Non hai mai fatto nulla di quello che volevo. Era solo di nostro Padre che t’importava. Dovevi essere il figlio perfetto, il soldato perfetto. Ora sarai lo schiavo perfetto».  
Michael sospirò, spingendo piano dentro di lui. «Sei così sciocco, fratello» sospirò. «Per te nulla è mai abbastanza, tutto deve riguardare te».  
«Non tutto. Solo _tu_ ».  
L’arcangelo pressò di più il suo corpo sulla roccia, le ali che si sollevavano in un arco, contro lo scroscio della cascata, riparandoli. «Io sono qui e tu non ti sei nemmeno chiesto perché».  
«Perché ti ho sconfitto» rispose il fratello, in tono annoiato, lasciandosi distrarre solo un attimo dai suoi movimenti.  
«Sei furioso, Lucifer, perché credi che io sia qui per tuo volere» asserì, sottolineando la questione con un affondo secco; i suoi muscoli gli pulsavano attorno, stordendolo.  
Lui ansò, serrando le palpebre, e la sua voce tremò appena per il piacere quando parlò di nuovo: «Sei qui perché sei in catene».  
Michael lo baciò, piano, muovendosi con gentilezza dentro di lui. « _Incatenato_. Non so se sia più stupido o tenero che tu ci creda davvero, _Helel_ » [1] mormorò in enochiano.  
Lucifer socchiuse gli occhi, fissi nei suoi, e rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, studiandolo. Ora si sarebbe infuriato perché non era riuscito a intrappolarlo e perché lui gliel’aveva lasciato credere. Capriccioso. _Infantile_ , gli suggerì la memoria di Dean Winchester; calzante, se solo gli angeli avessero avuto un’infanzia.  
«Perché?» disse, invece.  
«Avrei dovuto assassinarti. Non ci sono riuscito» ammise. Non perché non fosse abbastanza potente, ma perché semplicemente non poteva; quand’era arrivato il momento, si era fermato. «Pensavo che mi avresti ucciso. E sarebbe finita» rispose Michael. Sarebbe stato semplice, molto semplice.  
«Credevi che io l’avrei fatto. Che volessi farlo» comprese Lucifer e, per qualche motivo, malgrado il tono piatto gli parve ferito.  
«Lo pensavi anche tu».  
«Pensavo che avresti eseguito gli ordini, nonostante tutto» precisò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
E Michael poggiò la fronte contro la sua, abbassando appena le ali, perché no, non era _nonostante tutto_. Si spinse piano dentro di lui, in piccoli affondi circolari, lasciando che il piacere salisse lentamente, un tremito dopo l’altro. Baciò la sua bocca, il suo mento, il suo collo, e Lucifer poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, respirando contro il suo orecchio, allungandosi fino alle sue piume; i fianchi che gli andavano incontro, incitandolo, il sesso che gli sfregava contro il ventre, schiacciato tra loro.  
Bastò un piccolo morso, una scintilla di Grazia che lo tagliò in due mentre si piantava nel suo corpo, e suo fratello venne, riversandogli addosso il suo orgasmo in un esplosione di potere che lo fece ringhiare e sciogliere e implodere a sua volta.  
Le dita di Lucifer trovarono lo spazio per intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli, mentre lui riprendeva fiato, lasciando che tutte le sensazioni, umane e non, gli scivolassero via di dosso poco a poco. «Non ti libererò comunque» disse, tracciando disegni con le lentiggini sulle sue spalle.  
Michael sorrise contro la sua tempia. «Lo so» sussurrò, in un soffio appena percettibile sotto il rombo della cascata.

FINE.


End file.
